Power Rangers Defender Force
by nutstuart
Summary: New team of rangers saving the world from evil creatures what else can i say read and find out
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The beginning

It was early morning in Orlando Florida, Tom was rudely awaken by his alarm clock he hit the button and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His dark hair was mess up from sleeping on it his pale completion seem to glow in the morning sun. He knew he had to get up and go to work but he did not want to. The thought of work made him sink his head in the pillow. He let out a loud growl he know he had to get his ass out of bed his Mom would barge into the room and tell him to get up. He sat up and look at the clock and then grab his remote and turn on the TV The television came alive and the news started feeling the air. Nothing new just the usual he thought to himself, he was about to get out of bed when something caught his ear.

Last night in the Orlando downtown area eyewitness reports a man in a red spandex armor and a helmet fighting some kind of creatures. The television changes into a scene of two homeless man obviously drunk out of there asses.

Me and old rusty were sitting over there in that ally when this 2 monster appear out of no where, one of them grab old rusty by his shirt and look like he was going to eat him, but then the man in red came and save us he even gave us some money.

The television went back to the TV anchor. When police got to the scene they found no sign or evidence of any kind of struggle they are dismissing the whole thing saying the two man had to much to drink. There have been similar incident around the world of people spotting this strange man in red but the authority don't know what to make of it.

Tom turn off the TV and laugh and made his way to the bathroom he heard his bedroom door open and his Mom yell at him.

"TOM," she said, "tom where are u time to get up."

"Mom am in the bathroom," he said.

"OK just hurry up you don't want to be late," tom Mom said.

Tom ignore his mothers comment and got undress, he turn the water on and got in the shower. He stood under the water letting the hot water go down his back relaxing his tense muscles. He did not realize how tense he was till now. He let his mind wonder as he shower thinking about anything and everything. He started thinking about the news report he just finish watching, it sound so stupid, he thought to himself, some guy dress in red fighting monster it impossible...or was it? He always had and interested in the paranormal and he had a few experiences with unexplained thing himself maybe it was not so fart fetch. He put that out of his mind and let the water run down his body for a few more minute before finally deciding to get out. Tom dry himself of and got dress and went threw his morning ritual. After he was done he headed down stair and found his Mom in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. His Mom look up at him and smiled.

"Hey honey want something to eat," Tom Mom said.

"No thanks Mom I have to run don't want to be late for work I have a long walk ahead of me," tom said.

"Am sorry dear I would drive u but my car is still in the shop," Tom Mom said.

"It OK Mom I want to walk anyway the weather is great out today," Tom said.

"OK honey have fun be careful," she said.

"I will Mom bye," tom said.

Tom lied to his Mom he hated walking it was hot outside 5 minute into the walk he was already sweating. I hate hitch hiking but I really hope somebody pick me up is to dam hot out side he thought to himself. I hate work he thought, a two hour walk to do something I hate. He chuckle.

"The story of my life," he said out loud.

Nothing ever goes right am so pathetic, he thought. Then he let his thought drift away to a time long gone. A time that always made him feal happy and sad at the same time. A time that he knew he will never get back but always hope it would come back...hope that she will come back.

"Amber," tom said under his breath.

Her name brought pain to his very soul.

"I miss u so much," he said out loud.

Why did u cheat on me and left me I love u so much it pathetic after all this I would take u back in a heartbeat? Tom look around his neighborhood he hated that place it look so fake, white picket fences happy people fuck them he thought to himself how dare them be so happy he hated everything he hated them all he was a very bitter man. Nothing made him happy anymore. He try humming his favorite song to get her out of her mind but it was hopeless and he knew it. All he could think about was how happy she use to make him. She was the only good thing he had in his crappie life. She was the only reason he got up in the morning, now that she was gone he did not see a point in going on. Nothing matter it elude him why he kept on going. Maybe the thought or the small possibility of seeing her again kept him going. He loved her, always had. And always will, he would give anything just to catch a glimpse of her to be able to feal her touch again to be able to tell her how much she means to him. He knew that would never happen and he needed to learn to accept that, but his hope refuse to let him give up, and he might never learn to accept it.

Tom kept on walking lost in his thought but something caught his eye. In the grass it seem to be glowing purple. Tom walk closer to it. It was some kind of crystal diamond shape small the size of a bottle cap and it was glowing purple.

"What the fuck?" Tom said out loud.

He pick it up and held it in his and hands. The crystal sparkle in the sun.

"What the hell is this," he said.

A car pulls up and open the passenger door a young man yells out at tom. "You need a ride ?"

Tom look up and pocket the crystal. "Yeah thanks man," he quickly ran to the car and got in and they drove off.

A demonic looking creature stood near by looking at Tom drive of his huge red eye suddenly became small, his muscle became tense his clench his hand into a fist. He turn around and stood there for a second thinking planing. His muscle shining as the sun rays hits them suddenly and evil smile came upon his face and he started walking laughing and suddenly he disappear into nothingness.

A young man sat in and old abandon house his long blond hair was over his face covering his handsome features. He sat clinching to the wall cleaning up his wounds. His cloths were rip and cover in fresh blood. He reaches for a small box and started searching he pulls out a small bottle with a strange white liquid. He started breathing in and out as he open the bottle. He brace himself as he pour the liquid into one of his open wound, he scream in pain as the pasty substance cover his wound. When the pain finally stop he lean against the wall breathing hard on the verger of tears not from the pain he just endure but for a pain he carry inside of him. He was about to start to cry when a soft smooth beep filled the room. He reach into his pants pocket and pull out a small device that look like a cell phone. He read what was on the screen and his eyes got wide. He got up and slowly when to a trunk near by, he open it and took out some clean cloths. He change and pull out the devise again and type a series of commands in. He replace the device back into his jeans pocket. He walk outside and was annoy at how hot and bright it was, he reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his sunglasses out and put them on.

That better, he thought.

He look around his surroundings thinking and planing.

"I have to find that kid before they do," he said out loud.

He started walking and disappear into the sun light...


	2. Bench Confidential

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Power Rangers I just like writing.**

**Power Ranger Defender Force**

The beginning 

It was early morning in Orlando Florida, Tom was rudely awaken by his alarm clock he hit the button and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His dark hair was mess up from sleeping on it his pale completion seem to glow in the morning sun. He knew he had to get up and go to work but he did not want to. The thought of work made him sink his head in the pillow. He let out a loud growl he know he had to get his ass out of bed his Mom would barge into the room and tell him to get up. He sat up and look at the clock and then grab his remote and turn on the TV The television came alive and the news started feeling the air. Nothing new just the usual he thought to himself, he was about to get out of bed when something caught his ear.

Last night in the Orlando downtown area eyewitness reports a man in a red spandex armor and a helmet fighting some kind of creatures. The television changes into a scene of two homeless man obviously drunk out of there asses.

Me and old rusty were sitting over there in that ally when this 2 monster appear out of no where, one of them grab old rusty by his shirt and look like he was going to eat him, but then the man in red came and save us he even gave us some money.

The television went back to the TV anchor. When police got to the scene they found no sign or evidence of any kind of struggle they are dismissing the whole thing saying the two man had to much to drink. There have been similar incident around the world of people spotting this strange man in red but the authority don't know what to make of it.

Tom turn off the TV and laugh and made his way to the bathroom he heard his bedroom door open and his Mom yell at him.

"TOM," she said, "tom where are u time to get up."

"Mom am in the bathroom," he said.

"OK just hurry up you don't want to be late," tom Mom said.

Tom ignore his mothers comment and got undress, he turn the water on and got in the shower. He stood under the water letting the hot water go down his back relaxing his tense muscles. He did not realize how tense he was till now. He let his mind wonder as he shower thinking about anything and everything. He started thinking about the news report he just finish watching, it sound so stupid, he thought to himself, some guy dress in red fighting monster it impossible...or was it? He always had and interested in the paranormal and he had a few experiences with unexplained thing himself maybe it was not so fart fetch. He put that out of his mind and let the water run down his body for a few more minute before finally deciding to get out. Tom dry himself of and got dress and went threw his morning ritual. After he was done he headed down stair and found his Mom in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. His Mom look up at him and smiled.

"Hey honey want something to eat," Tom Mom said.

"No thanks Mom I have to run don't want to be late for work I have a long walk ahead of me," tom said.

"Am sorry dear I would drive u but my car is still in the shop," Tom Mom said.

"It OK Mom I want to walk anyway the weather is great out today," Tom said.

"OK honey have fun be careful," she said.

"I will Mom bye," tom said.

Tom lied to his Mom he hated walking it was hot outside 5 minute into the walk he was already sweating. I hate hitch hiking but I really hope somebody pick me up is to dam hot out side he thought to himself. I hate work he thought, a two hour walk to do something I hate. He chuckle.

"The story of my life," he said out loud.

Nothing ever goes right am so pathetic, he thought. Then he let his thought drift away to a time long gone. A time that always made him feal happy and sad at the same time. A time that he knew he will never get back but always hope it would come back...hope that she will come back.

"Amber," tom said under his breath.

Her name brought pain to his very soul.

"I miss u so much," he said out loud.

Why did u cheat on me and left me I love u so much it pathetic after all this I would take u back in a heartbeat? Tom look around his neighborhood he hated that place it look so fake, white picket fences happy people fuck them he thought to himself how dare them be so happy he hated everything he hated them all he was a very bitter man. Nothing made him happy anymore. He try humming his favorite song to get her out of her mind but it was hopeless and he knew it. All he could think about was how happy she use to make him. She was the only good thing he had in his crappie life. She was the only reason he got up in the morning, now that she was gone he did not see a point in going on. Nothing matter it elude him why he kept on going. Maybe the thought or the small possibility of seeing her again kept him going. He loved her, always had. And always will, he would give anything just to catch a glimpse of her to be able to feal her touch again to be able to tell her how much she means to him. He knew that would never happen and he needed to learn to accept that, but his hope refuse to let him give up, and he might never learn to accept it.

Tom kept on walking lost in his thought but something caught his eye. In the grass it seem to be glowing purple. Tom walk closer to it. It was some kind of crystal diamond shape small the size of a bottle cap and it was glowing purple.

"What the fuck?" Tom said out loud.

He pick it up and held it in his and hands. The crystal sparkle in the sun.

"What the hell is this," he said.

A car pulls up and open the passenger door a young man yells out at tom. "You need a ride ?"

Tom look up and pocket the crystal. "Yeah thanks man," he quickly ran to the car and got in and they drove off.

A demonic looking creature stood near by looking at Tom drive of his huge red eye suddenly became small, his muscle became tense his clench his hand into a fist. He turn around and stood there for a second thinking planing. His muscle shining as the sun rays hits them suddenly and evil smile came upon his face and he started walking laughing and suddenly he disappear into nothingness.

**0000000000000000000000000**

A young man sat in and old abandon house his long blond hair was over his face covering his handsome features. He sat clinching to the wall cleaning up his wounds. His cloths were rip and cover in fresh blood. He reaches for a small box and started searching he pulls out a small bottle with a strange white liquid. He started breathing in and out as he open the bottle. He brace himself as he pour the liquid into one of his open wound, he scream in pain as the pasty substance cover his wound. When the pain finally stop he lean against the wall breathing hard on the verger of tears not from the pain he just endure but for a pain he carry inside of him. He was about to start to cry when a soft smooth beep filled the room. He reach into his pants pocket and pull out a small device that look like a cell phone. He read what was on the screen and his eyes got wide. He got up and slowly when to a trunk near by, he open it and took out some clean cloths. He change and pull out the devise again and type a series of commands in. He replace the device back into his jeans pocket. He walk outside and was annoy at how hot and bright it was, he reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his sunglasses out and put them on.

That better, he thought.

He look around his surroundings thinking and planing.

"I have to find that kid before they do," he said out loud.

He started walking and disappear into the sun light...


	3. One Crazy Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the power rangers I just like writing._

Chapter 3

One Crazy Day

The Mega Mart was very busy all 45 register were open and had long lines. It seem everywhere u turn u saw some kind of commotion. Tom was fixing up some feature that some customer had mess up during the day. He curse as he clean up the mess people had made, "animal," Tom said. At least the work was getting his mind of everything that been going on.

A few feet away the strange men in the black suit spotted Tom. Together they started walking toward him there cold expression painted on there face. Toad spotted them, his instinct told him they were bad news. Toad got in front of them and smiled.

"Hello there gentlemen are you guys finding everything OK, need any help?" Toad said.

The two man look at each other and one of them growl.

"We have no business with u get out of our way we don't want to hurt you," one of them said.

"Is that a threat?" Toad said.

"I said get out of our way!" one of the men said.

Toad grab one of the men by his shoulders.

"Am going ask you guys to come with me," Toad said.

The man look at Toad hand on his shoulder.

"You really should not have done that," he said.

He grab Toad arm and twisted it, Toad scream in pain. A loud crunch fill the air coming from the arm. The man let out a loud growl and threw Toad across the store. Toad crash landed on a feature knocking down, he laid there unconscious. Two other worker saw what it was going on and try to pin the two men down but it was no use they were two strong. They got thrown across the room like they were pieces of paper. Then they turn there full attention to Tom. Screams and hysteria was all around the Mega Mart as the two man stood there motionless staring at Tom.

Tom watch the whole scene in horror. He could not move or speak, he was scared. He could not even think. One of the men smiled at him.

"May we have a word with you, young Tom?" one of them said.

Tom eye got wide, how did they know my name, he thought, I have to get out of hear. His body refuse to obey to the commands his brain was giving it. He was sweating he was beyond scared he was petrified.

A man in a red jacket and jeans enter the store he remove his sunglasses and spotted what was going on. He reach into his pocket and scan the two men. Scabs, he said under his breath. He reach into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone looking device slap it on his wrist and went to a dark corner in the store where no was looking.

Tom was now facing the two men he stood inches away from them.

"May I help you?" Tom said in a shaky voice.

One of the men took out his sunglasses, "yes you can we are looking for a crystal a purple crystal the I understand you recently acquire," he said.

"I think we have crystal down ail 9," Tom responded.

"Don't get cute with me where is it," one of them said.

"I have no idea what u are talking about I think you got the wrong person," Tom said.

He growl at Tom response, "I don't have time for your games boy! I saw you take this morning now where is it!" he responded.

"Like I said I have no clue," Tom said. Tom could no believe he was doing this he wanted to scream give him the crystal and run but he could not, he knew this people were not good people and giving them the crystal would be a real bad thing.

"Maybe there something we could do to change your mind," one of the man raise his arm and his hand turn in a large sharp knife. "OK kid don't make me use this."

The crowd in the Mega Mart went crazy as they saw the man hand transform into a weapon. Everybody started racing out of the store one of the man raise his arm and shot a lightning bolt at the door ceiling everybody in.

"Nobody is getting out till we get what we want," he said.

Everybody started panicking and screaming, there were scream of desperation coming from every direction, people pleading they did not want to die.

"So how about Tom u might not care about your own life but can u live with yourself if I kill all this people because of you," the other man said.

"You would not dare," Tom said.

"Do u really want to find out," the man said.

Tom was corner he had to give him the crystal he did not want anybody getting hurt, he hated this he was not good at making decisions he was no leader he was a follower all this was crazy.

Tom started reaching into his pocket.

"Yeah that it give to me," he growl.

Tom stop as a voice interrupt the scene.

"Well, well you guys are picking on kids now am not surprise," a voice said from behind the two men.

The two men turn around to face the voice what they saw made them very angry.

"YOU," one of the man said

"This is the last time you are going to interfere with our plans," the other man said.

Tom could not believe his eyes it was him there, the red man. His helmet was so shiny and the visor was tinted jet black and hid his eyes, his colorful red armor hugs his body, he wore a belt with some kind of gun strap on his side, he notice a strange symbol on his right side of his chest it reminded him of that star trek communicators they wore on their chest during the next generation season.

The two man growl and transform into there hideous true form. The crowd was already panicking, but at the sight of this the crowd went hysterical, scream and pleads could be heard all around the store everybody was running for cover they new a battle was about to start and they did not want to be anywhere near it. Tom knew he should run for cover but he found himself unable to move, he was still in shock and he was terrified the combination of this two things just wont not let him react.

The two scabs charge at the red man, but he was to quick and jump out of the way making the 2 scabs crash into a display of cans of soups. They laid on the floor soup was everywhere. One of the scabs got knock out immediately by the impact. The man in red just stood there silently waiting for them to make another move. The other monster got up and try charging at him again, the red mad stood still and when he was close enough he round house kick the monster sending him flying back to the same spot he came from. He landed with at loud thump and scream in pain as he landed on a bunch of soup cans. The cans exploded on impact leaving the monster cover in soup the red man gave a small laugh under his helmet. This made the monster furious.

"Ill give u something to laugh about," the creature said angrily.

The creatures stood up and two large black wing extended from his back. The red man bit his lip under his helmet and prepare himself for whatever was coming next. The creature got airborne and stood there for a few second before it launch himself at top speed toward his enemy. The red man manage to dodge, then the creature came back for a second time he was able to avoid his second attack as well. I can keep this up forever, the red man thought. Suddenly he got and idea. When the creature came toward him for the third time instead of dodging it he jump high above him and landed on the creatures back. The two of them started wrestling in mid air. The creature try his hardest to shake him of but the red man had a good grip and would not let go. Without a word the red man grab one of the creature wing and tear it of the creature scream in pain and the red man jump out of the way before the creature crash landed on the floor. The red landed right in front of the creature. The creature was crying in pain in front of him purple blood was oozing out from his broken wing.

The others scab woke up and saw his partner and race toward him. He glare evilly at his enemy.

"You will pay for this," he said as they both disappear into thin air.

The red man stood silently breathing hard he look around to make sure no one was hurt when he was satisfied that everybody was OK, he turn his glare to Tom which stood in the same spot he obviously had not move during the whole fight. He took one last look at him and disappear into a streak of red light.

Tom finally moved and just collapse on to the ground mostly out of relief he was safe for now, but for how long he thought to himself.

Someone kneel down right in front of him and Tom look up to see a young man with blond hair and a red jacket staring right at him. The man gave him a warm smile, "you OK man?" he ask.

"Yeah, just a little shaking up," he responded his voice was a little shaky.

"You need some help getting up?" he asked.

"No am OK i just need a minute," he said.

"OK," the man said.

He look around and made sure no one was paying them any attention and move a little bit closer to Tom put his hand on his shoulder and started whispering.

"Look Tom I...we don't have a lot of time my name is Logan," he said.

Tom eye got very wide when he said his name.

"You have something in your possession that I need if those guys get a hold of it your planet is doom u have to trust me on this," Logan said.

"I...I...," Tom could not find the words.

Outside black vans, trucks and cars started surrounding the building, the sound of the vehicle approaching startle tom and he turn around and saw the vehicles arriving outside he even heard a helicopter landing on the roof, he turn around again to face Logan, but to his surprise Logan was gone and no where to be found. He turn around to see the people outside were trying to break down the door that one of the scabs sealed. He knew they would be in hear in a matter of minutes, he did not like it. Who are these men they did not look like cops he could see outside people in black suits other were wearing lab coats and unloading all sort of equipment that tom did not recognize out of the many vans that had assemble outside. Something is not right he though to himself he has never followed his instinct before he never acted without thinking but this time he could not ignore his gut feeling. I bet this people are going to ask me about the crystal, he thought. I have to hide it, he thought. Tom look around the store and stop and stare into the distance, he smiled.

"It just crazy enough to work," he said out loud.

Tom got up and started running...

Outside Logan watch from a safe distance as the men outside The Mega Mart scramble around setting up all sort of equipment. He punch the tree in front of him, the last couple of months have been a struggle for him. The rest of the team were not hear any more, he was alone. He had to engage in many dangerous battle against the forces of Karma by himself but he always manage to win, purely out of luck than anything else. He knew he was not going to win the war that was coming alone, he needed help. He needed the crystal without the crystal there would be no help.

CRASH! The door of The Mega Mart came crashing down, men wearing black suit, headsets and caring guns storm in, behind them were men in whit lab coats immediately started setting up weird machine all over the place some of them seem to be scanning the whole store with some weird hand held device that made a real annoying beeping sound.

Warner came strolling in casually smoking his cigars taking in the scene in front of him. He was in his mid 40s, he started losing his hair a few year back and decided to shave it, he was a short stocky mean, only 5'4 and he weight 210 lb. During his youth he always stayed in shape but now days he spent most of his time behind a desk, this is the first field mission he has been in almost a decade and he was enjoying every minute of it, his miss field work. Most of his career was classified. Warner started his career in the FBI but his skills impress many high power individual in the government, he was soon was recruited by his government to work directly for them in many classified mission. He even work for a while for Umbrella Corporations head of security for one of there white branches in there company. He saw a lot of things in Umbrella that he did not like. He work in there Raccoon city office before leaving. The money was good but the risk were to high he normally would not care but while living in raccoon he met a girl and got marry and started a family so he decided to leave umbrella he knew something was going to happen and he wanted to get his family far away from Raccoon city so he decided to move to Florida and take a desk job in one of the government offices. He mostly sign of on mission monitor there progress and pick out teams to go on the mission, but a few months back something came across his desk that he could not resist. So now he was hear chasing some alien name Logan and some weird looking creature across the world.

One of Warner man by the name of Cole came up to him he was young in his early 20s freshly out of training this was his first real mission. Cole remind Warner of himself when he was that age.

"Sir he was hear but we must have just miss him," Cole said.

"What do u expect Logan is to smart, I want this store close down nobody gets in or out till I talk to every single man, women, and child, I want a crew out there taking care of the media," Warner said.

"Yes, sir," Cole responded.

Warner look around at his men, "Come on people move we don't have all day," he bark at them.

Warner walk up to a near by bench and sat down and continue smoking his cigars, "It going to be a long day," he thought. "Can I get some God dam coffee over hear!" he bark at the nearest person. The man quickly nodded and quickly ran to get him some coffee.

As the day when on Warner kept getting irritated none of these people seem to be helping, he was getting ready to call it a day when Cole came up to him.

"Sir we have something," Cole said.

"What is it," he said drily.

"I have interrogated many people and a lot of them said that aliens were interested in this kid that works hear," Cole said.

"Go on," Warner said with interest.

"According to many eye witnesses the aliens engage in a conversation with the kid, and were very persisting in getting some crystal that the aliens were convince that he had in his possession," Cole said.

"Crystal?" what kind of crystal," Warner said excitedly.

"Don't know sir we been interrogating the kid but he swear he doesn't know anything," Cole said.

Warner stood silent for a second," what the kids name," he ask.

"Thomas Alex Boyster," he said.

"This kid knows more than he is saying I want him taken back to headquarters," Warner said.

Yes, sir what about the rest of the civilians?

Finish the interrogation and neutralize the situation.

Yes, sir.

Moment later Tom was blindfolded and handcuff and thrown in the back of one of the black vans park outside. He was told not speak if he wanted to live.

Logan watch as Tom was thrown in the van a look of worry and anger filled his face, he pull out the cell phone looking device out of his pocket and made a call.

They got him sir...no sir i assume the crystal is still with him sir...no sir...that won't be necessary I can handle this...yes sir I will get him and the crystal back to safety...thank you sir. Well, Logon u have your work cut out for.

He slap the device in his wrist and disappear in streak of red...

_This chapter is a lot longer for the last two well at least for me i would appreciate your thoughts_


	4. A Perfect End to a Crazy Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the power rangers I just like writing._

Chapter 4

A Perfect End to a Crazy Day

The black van speed down the street making sharp turns and stopping every so often. It was purposely driving around in circles making sure Tom was confuse. There was a total of six people in the van. Two in the front, one in the passenger seat, and one in the driver seat. Three in the back 2 of them sitting right next to Tom the other sitting right in front of him. Tom was still blindfolded and handcuff, nobody had said a word to him since they threw him in the van. A couple of time he try to ask for some water for his dry mouth but they just slap him without saying a word. So now he just sat there in silent scared out of his mind. He was sure he was going to die, but he did not care. He was sure nobody will miss him or care. The one thing he really wish he could do before he died was to see Amber one last time. He wish he could tell her how he felt,before...he could not bring himself to finish the thought. It just to late now, he was mad and sad he was going threw the motions. He started sobbing, none of the men that were around him seem to cared.

Not to far behind them out of viewed, was and old beat up chevy. Logan was in the driver seat and was following a tracking device he had planted on the van. "Hold on kid am coming," he said and sped up.

The van finally stop, Tom was yank out and fell on the ground. He was kick by one of the man and told to get up. He got up slowly and he was lead into a building, lots of twist and turns he rode elevator a few times. If they were trying to confuse him again it was working. They finally arrive and Tom was sat down into a chair he heard voices and whisper all around him. He heard foot steps excited the room. Then it was very quiet, the only sound was the sound of his breathing. Suddenly he felt a hand in the back of his head and he jump. He felt the blindfold and handcuff being taken off and he found himself sitting in a small room. The walls were painted black, there were only 3 people in the room not including himself and all of them were staring at him. There was a 2 chair and a table he was sitting in one of them, right across from him sat a Warner he look very calm he reach into his coat pocket and pull out a cigars and lit it.

One of the men handed Warner a folder. Warner sat the folder on the table right in front of him. He open the it and started flipping threw the paper inside of it.

Thomas Alex Boyster, Born February 16, 1985, place of birth Orlando Florida, went to

Park Place High School, did not graduate currently work for the Mega Mart, one older brothers name James Ken Boyster, Fathers name Jordan Ashton Boyster, mother name Rose Amanda Boyster...

"What do u want ," he scream in anger.

"Calm down Mr. Boyster...May I call u tom?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF," he scream at him.

"Such harsh word no need for that Tom. How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Warner and if you cooperate I will let you go and you will never see us again, and if u don't Well, lets not get into that I really don't like hurting people family.

Tom anger rose and he got up and try to reach across the table at Warner but he was quickly stop by the 2 men, they violently sat him back down. " Leave them alone!" Tom pleaded.

"Good I got your attention, now all I want is the crystal and I want you to explain to me everything you know," he said calmly.

"Like I told those aliens, Logan and your men I don't know anything."

"Logan huh? Mr. Red Rangers, what did he tell you? That he is hear to save us that we should trust him. I assure you Mr. Boyster, Logan is nothing but I criminal that will be brought to justice. Now Mr. Boyster don't pist me of where is the crystal.

"I don't have it," he said plainly.

"I know u don't have it where did you hide it."

Tom said nothing.

Warner sighted and got up from his seat," OK Mr. Boyster you made your bed now lay in it." He turn towered his men. "Kill him."

Tom never look up just close his eye and waited for what was coming.

The door slam open and there stood Logan, one of the men try kicking Logan in the face but Logan catch the kick. He twisted his leg causing the men to fall head first to the ground knocking him out. The other men try punching Logan but he moved out of the way causing the men fist to hit the wall. Logan took advantage and hit the man in his stomach whit a kick, this cause the men to bend over Logan quickly kick him in the ass sending him crashing into the wall knocking him out. Then he turn his attention to Warner.

"Well, well so we meet again Logan almost did not recognize you with our your silly red spandex costume."

"I don't need my armor to take care of you on Warner."

Warner started pressing a panic button that was under the table.

Logan laugh, "press that all u want all of your men are napping."

Warner face turn red he look like he was about to explode, Logan grab him and took out a pair of handcuff out of his pocket and cuff him to the table.

Am sorry," Logan said, "but u leave me no choice u have to understand something are bigger than you and am only hear to help, you or anyone on Earth does not stand a chance against the war that coming.

"You are nothing but a criminal and a hypocrite."

"I have done something that am not proud of, but I only did them to survive. Your planet need me you will see, there is a war coming and am the only person who can do anything about it. I mean you now harm Warner."... He turn to Tom, "Come on Tom lets get out of hear."

Tom got up and follow Logan out of the room.

Warner started trying to pull himself free but the table was bolted to the ground. He started cursing and screaming. A burst of bright light started filling up the room, the light got brighter and brighter, Warner had to shield his eyes. When the room came into focus, all of Warner could say was, "oh great."

In front of him stood a tall muscular creature he hand two fangs coming out from his bottom lip 3 horn on his face two coming out of his forehead, and one coming out his chin. His complexion was a dark red. He wore a long black cape, and had a metallic armor covering his body. A dozen scabs stood behind him. He grin at Warner.

"Warner am glad to finally meet you I been watching you for a while now, allowed me to introduce myself my name is Lord Karma we seem to have a common enemy and would very much would like to make a deal."

Warner chuckle," Yeah that a laugh, sorry but I don't make deal with scum bags."

Lord Karma smile it was the biggest most terrifying smile Warner have ever seen. "Well, lucky for you am not a scum bag, am and evil scum bag."

Tom was sitting in the passenger seat of Logan chevy they were speeding down a stretch of road. Tom have not said a word since they left compound. "So you are the man in red?" he suddenly ask.

"Yeah."

"Why is this crystal so important."

"Tom the less u know the better I don't want to put you in any danger, if u give me the crystal everything will be fine."

"Fine! Ever since I found this dam fucking crystal it been nothing but trouble am already in danger I don't think anything you can tell me is going to get me into anymore danger, I deserve a dam explanation!"

Logan breath in slowly and let out, "OK Tom you are right I will tell u everything, but after I do you got to promise u will give me the crystal, do we have a deal."

"Deal."

"I come from a planets called Mardi, very far away from hear. Many decades ago and evil being from the darkest part of the galaxy came to my planet with the purpose of slaving our people, and whoever he consider were not strong enough for his labor he would use them as food, which mostly were the elderly, children, and women."

"Wow that sick."

"Indeed, but a group of strong worriers stood up against him and his army at the end they were victorious, and trap the evil being in a black hole for eternity. My planet enjoy a long time of peace and prosperity till a 10 earth years back when Lord Karma escape. No one saw it coming we believe Lord Karma would never escape. Our planet fought hard against Lord Karma and his forces but we were no match for them at the end my planet was taken over. A few of us escape, with the help of Zane. I was a boy back then of only 13 I watch my whole family died at the hands of that tyrant."

"Am sorry man."

Logan did his best to keep a strong face but Tom could tell that even after all this year it still hurt to talk about it. He made a sharp right turn heading toward the city.

"So who is Zane and how did u mange to escape?" Tom ask.

"Zane was a very gifted scientist and inventor, for years he fought to get funding from our elders to create a weapon and defense system in case Karma ever got out, but our elder felt in was not necessary they believe Karma would never be a threat. He did what he could but without help or approval from our elder his resources were limited. When Lord Karma show up it was to late, Karma went for our elder first and got rid of them once they were gone it took him little time to take over our planet."

"Wait who are this elder u keep motioning?"

"Elder are a group of people that runs our inter planet they handle all of our affairs."

"Oh, so what happen next?"

"Once our elder were out of the way Zane knew our planet was doom. Luckily Zane had a back up plane a giant star ship that he kept secret from many years, he built it just in case something like that would happen. He rounded up all of the survivor and left our planet. We floated in space for a long time, Karma conquer many plants everybody was powerless to stop him. We hid in deep space far away from Karma sensor. Zane knew he could not stand by and watch this happen so he went to work and so did i. I train hard everyday from morning till nigh waiting for the day that we would be ready to take Karma down. The day finally came Zane finish his greatest creation his dream that what he called it. Five transmorphers."

"What a transmorpher?" Tom ask.

Logan lifted his wrist reviling a cell phone looking device strap on his writs. "What does it do?" Tom ask.

"A transmorpher or TM for short, transform me into the red defender ranger, it give me super human ability senses and reflexes. Five us were chosen to use the power of the transmorphers. I was giving the honor to lead the new team, we fought bravely and slowly started making impact on Lord Karma plan to take over the universe. Our battles lead us hear to earth."

"Were the rest of your team?"

"Gone they fought bravely and honorably but at the end Lord Karma got the best of them."

"You still have not told me how this crystal fits into all this."

"Am sorry this is where I have to stop."

"What! No, we had a deal, you said you would tell me everything!"

"Am sorry but the crystal purpose most remain a secret to tell u would jeopardize the my whole mission you have to understand Tom."

Tom though about this for a second he seem to be telling the truth he did not like it but he felt he could trust him. "OK Logan ill take you to the crystal."

'Thanks you Tom you are doing a great service your planet will ow you when this is all over, thanks to u your planet will have a fighting chance."

"Yeah sure don't mention it." Tom just wanted to get out never see Logan, Warner, or any of this aliens again, they were so ugly and scary he could no even begin to imagine how Lord Karma would look like." Tom thought was interrupted by the sound of the car engine dying.

"Oh great," Logan said.

"What wrong," Tom ask.

"We are out of gas."

Tom let out a laugh, "of course we are. What do we do now?

"We walk."

"OK then of we go."

Warner was sitting in his desk deep in thought motionless. He was staring at a spot on the wall in his office not because there was something special about the spot just because it help him concentrate. He did not even notice as one of his man step into his office.

Sir...sir...escus me sir?"

Warner snap out of his daze and notice the man in his office.

"I SAID I DID NOT WANT TO BE DISTURB!"

"Am sorry sir but we found Logan car abandon, on the side of the road."

"They must be on foot, they can't have gotten far, I want every unit available out there searching for Tom and Logan now."

"Yes, sir."

Warner was alone in his office again and went back to his thoughts. "For earth sake we better hope we find that crystal."

The sun had set but it was still hot, Tom and Logan walk they had reach they the downtown area but Logan chose to walk in alleys and back road he did not wanted to be spotted.

Wait hold on man, I need a break." Tom said as he sat down on the floor of the ally letting his back rest on a building he pull out a cigg and starting smoking.

"You know those things are not good for you."

"We are all going to die anyway, I rather die happy, beside I have nothing to live for."

Logan did not had time to respond when a pack of scabs materialize all around them.

Tom immediately got up. "Great what do we do now."

"Stay close and find a place to hide while I take care of this."

Tom did as Logan ask and found a hiding place behind a garbage can, Tom was scared a feeling he had grown way to familiar with in the last few hours.

Logan went to work kicking and punching scab after scab, his move show years of practice he hit each target with precession and skill, the fight was over as fast as it started. Logan quickly call out Tom name. Tom answer and Logan made his way to where tom had been sitting.

"Are you OK."

"As OK as I can be."

Tom got up, that when Logan spotted one of the fallen scabs raise his arm and aim for Tom and shot a bright yellow ray out of his palm before it disappear.

"TOM LOOK OUT!" Tom did not have time to react and he felt himself getting push to the ground the next thing he saw was Logan as he hit the ground with a loud scream. Tom quickly got up and went straight for Logan.

"Oh no this look bad." Tom said.

Logan shirt was soak in fresh blood oozing from a whole in the middle of his chest he was coughing blood.

"Shit man hold on I will get you to a hospital."

"No Tom wait, am not going to make it." He brought up his arm to his mouth and started speaking to his TM "Disengage voice recognition wipe DNA," there was a beep confirming his command as he cough more blood came out of his mouth. He remove it from his writs and handed to Tom. "Hear Tom take it."

"No, I don't want that you are going to be fine."

"Tom please take it, when you are in trouble just slap it on your wrist and everything will become clear to...Logan gasp for air and he was no more he lay on the ground motionless. Tom started sobbing everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong. He heard sirens and cars approaching. He took one last look at Logan he was ready to get up when he notice Logan TM still in his hand he grab it and put it in his pocket before running away...

A few hours later Logan body was being taken away and loaded into a black Van Warner was standing near by supervising everything. Cole made his way to Warner.

"Sir, you wanted to see me."

"Are you sure Logan dead."

"Yes, sir he suffer a fatal blast in the chest."

"What about the crystal or Tom."

"No where to be found sir."

"He can't be to far off, our main objective is to find the crystal, we find Tom we find the crystal."

"Yes, sir."

Warner took one last look around before he got into his car and left.

Tom was walking aimlessly threw downtown. He had been crying for the last few hours, he was a mess he was having a nervous break down. People stare at him as they past by some of them try to talk to him but Tom just yell at them and kept walking. As he walk he saw a scab in the corner of his eye, he quickly turn around and saw nothing. He scratch his head, must be seeing thing he thought to him self, and went on with his walk. Then he saw it, clear as day a scab standing a few feet away from him just standing there he panic. Logan is gone who is going who is protect me? Who is going to protect the earth? He thought. He turn around and try walking the other way but there was another scab waiting for him he turn into and ally and ran but was greeted by a wall. He turn around and saw the whole ally was crawling with scabs they were all over the place. He heard a loud thunder and a creature with a long black cape, and a metallic armor appear walking toward him.

"Tom I presume."

"Lord Karma I presume."

"Smart boy did Logan tell you about me how I killed his family and his precious team of do gooder rangers."

Tom started getting mad he made a fist as his expression of hatred and anger aper on his face.

"Oh my you are getting all angry aren't you, let me ask you a question did Logan cry right before he died."

"Fuck you Karma."

Karma let out a terrifying laugh, "You human get excited so easy, now you know why am hear don't you."

"If you are looking for the crystal your shit out of luck cuz I don't have it."

"But you did and all I want to know is where it is."

"No idea where it is Karma."

Lord Karma face change int to a mask of anger, "Look you pathetic human Logan is not coming to save you tell me where the crystal is, I know you know where it is, you are very smart, smarter than you look. I don't know what you did but whatever you did my scanner are blind they cant detect the crystal since this afternoon whatever u did to it is blocking our sensors.

Tom said nothing.

"OK then scabs it lunch time, save me a leg." Karma said.

The scabs were happy they were hungry, they slowly started moving toward Tom savoring the moment. Tom started moving back but trip over his own feet and fell to the ground, from his pocket Logan Transmorpher fell out. Tom eye got wide, he grab the TM and got up, he hesitated for a second. He look at the oncoming scabs, and without thinking he slap the TM on his wrist. There a beep and a female voice that came from the TM that said, DNA confirm, Everything became clear, he no longer felt scared he felt confident, there was a flash of red lightning.

"You want the crystal? Then come and get it." Tom said in a loud voice. Tom raise his arm and yell, "LET MAKE THE CALL." He brought his arm with the TM on it in front of him. He open it and put his finger on the screen and yell, "DEFENDER RANGER RED ACTIVATE." The screen scan Toms finger print and lit up, the words, morphing sequence initiated, appear on the screen There was a concentrated ray of light that consume Tom body in seconds Tom stood in front of the scab as the red defender ranger.

Tom felt incredible he had all this power and adrenaline rushing threw his body all his senses were magnified he felt strong and confident like he could do anything.

"That impossible the TM should had been destroy along with Logan," Lord Karma let out a loud growl. "No matter you are no Logan you will fall like the rest of them, scabs destroy him."

The scab wasted not time they all charge at the new ranger. Tom place his hands against the wall and push himself up jumping out of the way as the scabs got close. In mid air he got out his defender blaster and shot 3 scabs in the head making them disappear before landing. Two of them came at him from above but he jump out of the way he blasted them. Two more came running toward him side to side Tom double kick them sending them flying and crashing into a wall. Soon the ally was nothing but knock out and bleeding scabs they were slowly disappearing. Lord Karma was now in top of the building and was not happy. Tom put his full attention toward Karma. He jump from one wall to another making his way towards Karma.

"OK Karma let see what you got."

"Don't make me laugh boy this is not over you just seal your faith young one I hope you are prepare for what to come," Lord Karma said as he disappear.

Tom was breathing hard he suddenly heard voices and heard someone said, "Look up there," there was flashlights pointed toward him. "Stay were you are," he heard someone yell. Tom quickly jump into the next building and then on to the next and then to the next till he was long gone.

"That impossible," one of the man said. "Logan dead."

"I know he is." Warner responded.

"Then who was that?"

"That was Mr. Boyster...come on what do I pay you guys for I want this whole place search and bag. Come on ladies move it we don't have all fucking nigh," Warner yell. Warner look back up where Tom was just standing, he reach into his pocket and pull out a cigars and lit it. "Tom what are you up to son," he said to himself.

Tom was jumping from rooftop to rooftop doing aerobatic and just letting go screaming wahoooo as he went along. A few people caught site at him and just gasp as he ran by. He was having so much fun he almost forgot the situation he was in. He stop and power down and started thinking.

_"Now what?" Should I go for the crystal? And do what with it? it safe where it is for now. What the hell am I doing am no hero am just some loser who has a crummy job and a crummy life what am I supposed to do? _

He suddenly heard his TM beeping he brought up his wrist and saw on the small screen a message that said, _incoming transmission. _He press a button to accept it and older man with white hair appear on the screen with a question look on his face.

_"Who is this and where is Logan?" _

"Logan did not make it he was killed in battle he gave me his transmorpher."

There was a look of sadness in the man expression but it quickly faded.

_"Well, congratulation you are the new red ranger. Do u have the crystal?"_

"Yes, and no it in a safe place, this crystal is trouble what is for? Everybody wants it I lost count on how many time today I almost die because of it."

_"Get the crystal and then contact me we will take from there," and with that he sign of._

That was rude, Tom thought o himself. "Well, I guess I have my first mission," he said as he climb down from the top of the building by a ladder that was left on the side of the building. He got to the bottom and started looking around. Well, now to find a a pay phone. He spotted one across the street and made his way to it. He found some change and made a call, in 3 ring a voice on the other line said hello.

"Hey it me."

_"Oh my God Tom have you seen the news you are all over it?"_

"How, what, why?"

_"Look Tom just come to my house there a lot of things we need to discuss."_

"OK I am on my way."

_"And tom."_

"Yeah."

_"Be careful there is a lot of people, bad people after you."_

"Thanks I will, see you in a bit."

Tom hung up the phone, and let out a sigh. "A perfect ending to a crazy day," he said out loud. He found a bus stop where he sat and waited for the next bus, he took out his cigarettes and put one in his mouth, he was about to lit it when he stop. He took the cigg out of his mouth and replace it back in the pack and threw the pack as far away as he could. He laugh, "i have a reason to live now," he said "i wont let you down Logan, I will avenge your family and friends I promise he said into the nigh.

"


	5. Let make the call

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Power Rangers I just like writing.**

**Power Ranger Defender Force**

The beginning 

It was early morning in Orlando Florida, Tom was rudely awaken by his alarm clock he hit the button and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His dark hair was mess up from sleeping on it his pale completion seem to glow in the morning sun. He knew he had to get up and go to work but he did not want to. The thought of work made him sink his head in the pillow. He let out a loud growl he know he had to get his ass out of bed his Mom would barge into the room and tell him to get up. He sat up and look at the clock and then grab his remote and turn on the TV The television came alive and the news started feeling the air. Nothing new just the usual he thought to himself, he was about to get out of bed when something caught his ear.

Last night in the Orlando downtown area eyewitness reports a man in a red spandex armor and a helmet fighting some kind of creatures. The television changes into a scene of two homeless man obviously drunk out of there asses.

Me and old rusty were sitting over there in that ally when this 2 monster appear out of no where, one of them grab old rusty by his shirt and look like he was going to eat him, but then the man in red came and save us he even gave us some money.

The television went back to the TV anchor. When police got to the scene they found no sign or evidence of any kind of struggle they are dismissing the whole thing saying the two man had to much to drink. There have been similar incident around the world of people spotting this strange man in red but the authority don't know what to make of it.

Tom turn off the TV and laugh and made his way to the bathroom he heard his bedroom door open and his Mom yell at him.

"TOM," she said, "tom where are u time to get up."

"Mom am in the bathroom," he said.

"OK just hurry up you don't want to be late," tom Mom said.

Tom ignore his mothers comment and got undress, he turn the water on and got in the shower. He stood under the water letting the hot water go down his back relaxing his tense muscles. He did not realize how tense he was till now. He let his mind wonder as he shower thinking about anything and everything. He started thinking about the news report he just finish watching, it sound so stupid, he thought to himself, some guy dress in red fighting monster it impossible...or was it? He always had and interested in the paranormal and he had a few experiences with unexplained thing himself maybe it was not so fart fetch. He put that out of his mind and let the water run down his body for a few more minute before finally deciding to get out. Tom dry himself of and got dress and went threw his morning ritual. After he was done he headed down stair and found his Mom in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. His Mom look up at him and smiled.

"Hey honey want something to eat," Tom Mom said.

"No thanks Mom I have to run don't want to be late for work I have a long walk ahead of me," tom said.

"Am sorry dear I would drive u but my car is still in the shop," Tom Mom said.

"It OK Mom I want to walk anyway the weather is great out today," Tom said.

"OK honey have fun be careful," she said.

"I will Mom bye," tom said.

Tom lied to his Mom he hated walking it was hot outside 5 minute into the walk he was already sweating. I hate hitch hiking but I really hope somebody pick me up is to dam hot out side he thought to himself. I hate work he thought, a two hour walk to do something I hate. He chuckle.

"The story of my life," he said out loud.

Nothing ever goes right am so pathetic, he thought. Then he let his thought drift away to a time long gone. A time that always made him feal happy and sad at the same time. A time that he knew he will never get back but always hope it would come back...hope that she will come back.

"Amber," tom said under his breath.

Her name brought pain to his very soul.

"I miss u so much," he said out loud.

Why did u cheat on me and left me I love u so much it pathetic after all this I would take u back in a heartbeat? Tom look around his neighborhood he hated that place it look so fake, white picket fences happy people fuck them he thought to himself how dare them be so happy he hated everything he hated them all he was a very bitter man. Nothing made him happy anymore. He try humming his favorite song to get her out of her mind but it was hopeless and he knew it. All he could think about was how happy she use to make him. She was the only good thing he had in his crappie life. She was the only reason he got up in the morning, now that she was gone he did not see a point in going on. Nothing matter it elude him why he kept on going. Maybe the thought or the small possibility of seeing her again kept him going. He loved her, always had. And always will, he would give anything just to catch a glimpse of her to be able to feal her touch again to be able to tell her how much she means to him. He knew that would never happen and he needed to learn to accept that, but his hope refuse to let him give up, and he might never learn to accept it.

Tom kept on walking lost in his thought but something caught his eye. In the grass it seem to be glowing purple. Tom walk closer to it. It was some kind of crystal diamond shape small the size of a bottle cap and it was glowing purple.

"What the fuck?" Tom said out loud.

He pick it up and held it in his and hands. The crystal sparkle in the sun.

"What the hell is this," he said.

A car pulls up and open the passenger door a young man yells out at tom. "You need a ride ?"

Tom look up and pocket the crystal. "Yeah thanks man," he quickly ran to the car and got in and they drove off.

A demonic looking creature stood near by looking at Tom drive of his huge red eye suddenly became small, his muscle became tense his clench his hand into a fist. He turn around and stood there for a second thinking planing. His muscle shining as the sun rays hits them suddenly and evil smile came upon his face and he started walking laughing and suddenly he disappear into nothingness.

**0000000000000000000000000**

A young man sat in and old abandon house his long blond hair was over his face covering his handsome features. He sat clinching to the wall cleaning up his wounds. His cloths were rip and cover in fresh blood. He reaches for a small box and started searching he pulls out a small bottle with a strange white liquid. He started breathing in and out as he open the bottle. He brace himself as he pour the liquid into one of his open wound, he scream in pain as the pasty substance cover his wound. When the pain finally stop he lean against the wall breathing hard on the verger of tears not from the pain he just endure but for a pain he carry inside of him. He was about to start to cry when a soft smooth beep filled the room. He reach into his pants pocket and pull out a small device that look like a cell phone. He read what was on the screen and his eyes got wide. He got up and slowly when to a trunk near by, he open it and took out some clean cloths. He change and pull out the devise again and type a series of commands in. He replace the device back into his jeans pocket. He walk outside and was annoy at how hot and bright it was, he reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his sunglasses out and put them on.

That better, he thought.

He look around his surroundings thinking and planing.

"I have to find that kid before they do," he said out loud.

He started walking and disappear into the sun light...


	6. A Long Bus Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything related to the Power Rangers I just like writing.**

**Power Ranger Defender Force**

A Long Bus Ride 

Tom and Phil arrive at the bus station 5 minute after the last bus that was going there direction left. The next bus was not leaving till 6 a.m. so they had some time in there hands. Tom kept his head down he did not want to be recognize again. They spent the rest of the night in a corner away from people. Tom try to get some sleep but Phil kept talking to him about anything and everything, Tom just smile polity and let him go on. 6 a.m. did not came fast enough, they made into the bus and found there seat. 6:15 and the bus still had not left Tom was getting impatience he was about to get up and ask what was the hold up when the bus started moving. Phil was about to open his mouth but before he could Tom said.

"Hey listen buddy you have to let me get some sleep I had a very long day yesterday and even a longer night and I bet I have another long day ahead of me so if you don't mind keeping yourself entertain for the reminder of this bus ride."

A big goofy smiled appear on Phil face, "sure buddy you need your rest, you are a super hero now," Phil said as he laugh.

Tom roll his eye and got comfterble as quickly felt asleep.

Tom dream were plague with nightmares. In his dream he was fighting a never ending pack of scabs as the red defender ranger. Every time he got rid of one, two more would take it place but he was determine. The odds were against him but he was never going to give up. As he fought the scabs he heard a familiar voice called his name he look around but saw no one, but the voice got louder and louder, that when he saw her. His heart stop as the scene unfolded in front of him. Across the room Stood Lord Karma he was holding Amber and he had a rusty knife across her neck. Tom scream and started running toward her. Karma laugh his laughter filled the room the scabs started chasing Tom, but Tom started glowing he had a red aurora that cover his suit and every time a scab would try to attack him it disenagrated. He ran faster and faster but no matter how fast he ran he could not reach them. Then the unthinkable happen Lord Karma slit amber throat she felt to the floor and pool of blood slowly start forming under her. Tom scream in anger he bend down next to amber and hug her he sob as he rock her back and forth. He could hear Karma laughter and it made him angry he gently put Amber lifeless corpse on the ground. He got up and glare at Karma he did not stop laughing. The aurora around him got stronger, Tom walk over to Karma. Karma try kicking him but Tom never flinch. Tom roundhouse kick Karma sending him flying as he did his aurora got stronger. He made his way to were Karma landed he could see he was bleeding from some cuts on his face. Karma got up and try fighting Tom but Tom block every attack. He grab Karma by his troth and lifted him of the floor, Karma just laugh and laugh but his laughter was stop when Tom snap his neck and drop him on the floor. Tom smiled under his helmet, he suddenly started feeling weak he felt his body shutting down on him he try to scream but could not find his voice...

Tom woke with a loud gasp no one around him seem to notice he was sweating, for a split second he forgot where he was, but everything quickly came back to him. He notice Phil next to him his finger were flying across his keyboard then he notice his TM was not strap on wrist but hook to Phil computer.

"How did you unstrap that you were not supposed to be able to do that." Tom said.

"What can I say I have a gift." Phil plainly said and continue with his work.

Tom glare at him

"Oh sorry you probably wants this back am done with it." Phil unhook the TM from his laptop and handed to Tom. Tom grab and put it back on his wrist it snap shut.

"So what have you been up to anyway?"' Tom ask

"A lot." Phil said

Tom look at Phil but he did not say anything else

"Like what?" Tom ask annoyed.

"Well, I learn something about your TM and the crystal." Phil said.

"How so?" Tom ask.

Well, first I manage to tune my wrist communicator to the frequency your TM uses so that way if we get separated we could still keep in contact. You know in case of emergency," Phil said.

"Sounds cool," Tom said.

"Well, also what power up your TM is a small crystal similar to the one in your pocket, the only difference is the one in the TM is much smaller and is red instead of purple. First I thought of combing the crystal to give you a boost of power but quickly abandon that idea combing the energy could be very dangerous."

"How so?" Tom ask.

"Well, for starter to much energy is fatal combining both crystal is very dangerous your body would not be able to handle all the power and all your major organ would shut down." Phil answer.

"That is not good." Tom said

"No is not, beside that your TM is specifically engineer to give your morphing ability as well as power up your TM. The other crystal it is specifically engineer to be use as some kind of power source, for it to be able to be use the way the crystal in your TM is used, it has to be change engineer to be use that way. I mean this is very interesting your TM is amazing who ever design this thought of everything I would love to be able to talk to the creator of this thing take this apart and put it back together."

"Well, let not do that just yet I still need it," Tom said. "There something that been bugging me I mean how is that I can do what I do? I mean fight and stuff I was no even morph back at that Denny's and I was still able to use some of my ability."

"Well, the TM give the user the ability, that what it was design to do even if you never had any kind of training. See when your morph there are small microwave that are being transmitted into your brain that give you the ability to fight use weapon or whatever else you need, you don't notice, you don't even think about it you just do it. This ability are left behind once you dimorph so even if you don't have your armor on the fighting ability will still be with you because they were downloaded into your brain?" Phil said.

Tom was about to say something when the bus driver suddenly hit the brake hard. The bus screech as it came to a stop.

"El Diablo he has come to take us all," the bus driver yell, there was a scream that came from the front of the bus.

"El Diablo?" Tom said.

"Yeah that Spanish for the devil, apparently the devil had come to take us all." Phil answer.

"Yeeeeeeah I don't think that it let me go take a look." Tom said

Tom made his way to the front of the bus and saw what was causing all the commotion. In front of the bus stood a seven foot creature he was read and look like he was half horse and half man he had to giant horn sticking out of his forehead and a tail. If Tom did know better he would have thought it was the devil as well.

"Come out come out where ever you are Tom." The creature outside said.

"Holy Jesus," was all Tom could say. He made his way back to the Phil.

"What is it?" Phil ask

"Does not look good man," Tom said. He got up and kick the emergency exit open. "OK everybody out now!" He yell at the crowd. They did as he said and soon the bus was empty.

"OK Phil your next go," Tom said.

"What about you?"

Tom lifted up his hand revealing his TM "I got this ill be fine there is no use for you to get hurt."

Phil nodded.

"Listen Phil if anything happen to me i want you to run and hide don't trust anyone do you understand"

Phil nodded and exited the bus.

The monster notice that Tom was still on the bus and smile he pick up the giant bus over his head and growl before he threw it. The bus landed with a loud boom and it screech as it slide in the pavement before it finally came to a stop. The crowd scream Phil stare at the bus.

"Come on Tom please be OK," Phil said.

"That was easy," the monster growl.

Suddenly the side of the bus exploded open and Tom emerge morph he landed in front of the monster and grab him by the horn and sent him flying. He got out his defender blaster and blast him a couple of times before he hit the ground. The monster got up and charge at Tom but Tom stood his ground there was a big explosion as the monster and Tom collided and the whole scene was cover in smoke. The whole crowd gasp Phil never took the eye from the smoke. The smoke started the clear and two figure started coming into focus. Tom had the monster by the horn the monster was franticly trying to get free but could not Tom had a strong grip on him. The monster grab Tom leg and pulled it them toward him making Tom fall on his back then he grab his leg and started swinging him around before he release him Tom when flying and landed in top of a near by car. His suit protected him from any kind of injury but it still hurt and Tom let out a loud scream when he landed. He manage to get back up and jump at the monster with a kick but the monster wimp him whit his tail and Tom was sent back to the car this time he went threw the door and landed inside.

_"How you doing Tom" _Phil ask.

"Phil? Phil where are you?" Tom saw the monster charging toward him so he got out his blaster and blasted him a few time sending him flying back this gave enough time for Tom to get out of the car he saw the monster charging at him again he barley had time to dodge him.

"_Am communication using the communication system instal in your helmet remember I told you I mange to tune my wrist communicator with your TM." _Phil answer.

The monster try cutting Tom whit his sharp claws that he could extend at will but Tom kept avoiding it "That all fascinating at all but this is really not the time man kind of busy," he said as he avoided another deadly slash to his chest.

_"Maybe there something I can do to help," _Phil said.

"Am open to suggestion," Tom said as he took out his blaster and blasted the monster a few more times.

_"OK give me a second." _Phil said.

"No problem just hurry," Tom said as he engage the monster in hand to hand combat.

Phil open up his laptop and started typing away he had downloaded hidden files from Tom TM that had description about Creature and he was sure he saw this guy while he was browsing threw it earlier. "I know I saw him, a face like that is hard to forget," Phil said to himself. He kept on clicking till he finally came across him. There he is I knew I seen his ugly mug before, Horns that original." He kept on reading and his eye wide. "That it," he yell "Tom come in I got it."

Tom never flinch and continue to block blow after blow from the monster "Yeah am hear hit me."

_"His horns! _Is the source of his strength get rid of those?" Phil said.

"Right," Tom did a back flip and jump as far away from him as he could. The monster look confuse.

"What give up already I was just starting to have fun."

Tom did not pay attention to this remark, I need a weapon he said in his mind. Suddenly the left side of his helmet became alive and list of weapon appear in front of him. This one look perfect.

"Defender Sword!" Tom yell. In his hand a long blade materialize in his hand.

"Ha do you think that scare me," the monster taunted.

Tom did not say a word but simply charge at him he jump in the air but the monster got ready to wipe him with his tail.

"No not going to fall for that again," Tom said. When he swung his tail Tom swung his sword slicing the monster tail of.

"My tail! You are going to pay for that."

Before he had time to react Tom swung his sword again and slash the monster horns of the horn felt on the ground in front of him.

"No, my horns!" the monster yell.

"Defender sword strike ignite!" Tom yell. The sword in his hand started glowing red he swung the glowing sword at the monster. The monster try to block it but it was no use he was slice in half and exploded. Tom stood still he was breathing heavily inside his suit the only person that came up to him was Phil.

"Wow, Tom you were awesome." Phil said.

"Could not have done it without you."

Tom notice everybody around him was starting at him there were not coming up to him but just staring he felt comfterble to dimorph in front of all this people. He was not sure if he was supposed to have a secret identity but he felt awkward doing in it while all this people watch.

"Come Phil let get out of hear before Warner and his men show up."

Phil follow Tom luckily non of the people follow him this was a relief for Tom because he was not sure what he would have don't if they did.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Way above the Earth in space, a black battle ship hover above the Earth atmosphere. Inside horrible creature walk the dark halls. In the main bridge Lord Karma sat he turn of the big screen that stood in front him where he was monitoring the battle. A figure emerge from a dark corner of the bridge he was humanoid by the name of Crusher. He wore a white and red armor and a mask that hid his face he had a sword strap on the left side of his belt.

"He is getting stronger with each battle, " crusher said.

Lord Karma turn his attention to his faithful worrier and said nothing.

"That might have been a weak creature but the more he battle the harder it will be to stop him."

"Do you have any suggestion," Lord Karma.

"We strike hard we sent a real powerful creature to stop him before he has time to create a Team or harness the full potential of his TM." Crusher answer.

"Make it so Crusher I will let you pick the worrier." Lord Karma responded

"Thank you my Lord you will not be disappointed." Crusher answer.

"I better not." Lord Karma answer.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Warner arrive at the scene all of his men were already there running around, there were 2 black helicopter blocking anyone from getting in or out there were black van, suv's, and cars park all over the place.

Warner got out of his car and lit up a cigarette he walk around and took in the scene, he notice a black spot on the road it look like road kill to him. He bent down to examine it the smell of burning flesh hit his nostrils. He instructed someone to come and to take a sample to take it back to the lab. He look around and notice Cole in one of the van looking at a computer monitor and talking with some of his coworkers. Warner made his way to where they were.

"What do we have." Warner ask.

"Well, it official according to eye witness and the video surveillance from the bus Phil and Tom are traveling together to Miami for reason yet unknown." Cole answer.

"Anything else." Warner ask

"Actually sir yes something interesting that you might want to take a look at." Cole answer.

Cole went to the computer and rewind the video. "Sir this is video surveillance that we got of the bus and it recorded something very interesting." Cole press play. The video had no sound but it show Tom been thrown to one side of the bus but he reach into his wrist and press a button on the device and transform himself in to the red defender ranger. Warner eye widen

"Wait what is that thing on his wrist." Warner ask

Cole stop the video rewind it and zoom in on Tom wrist, "Well sir for what I can tell this device give Tom powers, it been our belief that the suit Logan wore that now Tom wear was just a suit to hide their identity, but now we believe whatever this device is it give Tom power. The suit seem to be more than a suit it seem to protect him and enhance his senses and skills." Cole responded.

"Interesting, I want that device." Warner answer. "Anyway we could duplicated?"

"Well, sir it hard to say I mean we don't even know what it is and this thing is light year from anything anybody has constructed or dream on earth. To know for sure we need to get our hand on it." Cole answer.

"Well, I guess we will have to get our hands on it wont we." Warner said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tom now power down walk along next to Phil. They walk a long stretch of road they decided to stay of the main road they did not want to be spotted.

"So are we lost," Phil ask.

"Yep pretty lost I have no clue where we are and I have no idea how to get to this coordinates."

They kept on walking for a few minute till Phil stop. "Wait!" Phil yell.

"What is it?" Tom ask.

"Your TM it has a built in teleportation system." Phil said excitedly.

"A what?" Tom responded.

"A teleportation system it transport matter to one place to another. Am not sure how the one you have install in your TM work I did really not did not have time to study it but it should work. See all you u have to do is open your TM select the teleportation option from the main screen type in how many to teleport and input the coordinates and then..." Tom and Phil disappear in a streak of red and gray light.


	7. out in the swamp

**Power Ranger Defender Force **

Out in the Swamp

Crusher lay in his bed in his sleeping quarter. The room was poorly lit the walls were black and had a single door which let out to the ship. There was a single window right in-front of his bed. A single chair sat in-front of a computer terminal that was adjacent to his bed. He was waiting for Slasher to answer the message he sent him earlier. He was a little bit tired he had not got a lot of sleep the last couple of days due the fact that Lord Karma had him working on over time trying to figure out way to take down the red ranger. He was slowly drifting of to sleep when suddenly a small consul across the room beep and startle him awake his bed. Crusher got up with and annoy look in his face and made his way across the room and sat down in-front of the small computer console. He saw he had and incoming transmission and press a button to accept it.

The screen in-front of him became alive and image of humanoid bull appear on the screen. He had a thick gold ring pierced in his nostril his eye were solid black his skin was brown and had veins pooping out of his neck. "It been a long time cousin."

"It has." Crusher answer in a plain tone.

Slasher gave a small laugh, " You have always been so formal, so cousin what do you need."

Crusher gave a mischievous smile under his mask "What make you think I need anything I could be calling just to talk," he said in an innocent tone.

Slasher let out and amusing laugh "Don't make me laugh cousin you are not the social type you never call unless you need something or want something."

"Well, since you ask I need you to get rid of a little problem for me." Crusher said plainly.

"How little?" he said with a suspicious look on his face.

Slasher smirk evilly under his mask. "A little ranger problem, a weak one, one single red ranger." "He is young and inexperience it should be no problem for the mighty Slasher"

Slasher smirk evilly "Sound fun I always wanted to take out one of Zane rangers they have cause me a lot of trouble in the past, I will do it, I will arrive on earth in a few hours."

Even threw his mask Slasher could tell Crusher was please with his answer "Good cousin tell your mother I send my regard," and with that he ended the transmission...

**0000000000000000000000**

Tom and Phil materialize in a flash of red and gray light the middle of a swamp. Big trees and muddy water surrounded them.

"What just happen?" Tom said as he look in his surrounding, "Everything just change." He notice a gaiter and back of a little. The gaiter just stood in the muddy water not moving the only thing that was sticking out of the water were his eye and they were planted on Phil and Tom.

Phil grin with excitement "We were just transported hundred of miles in a matter of seconds, I can believe they were able to build a portable teleportation system in such a compact device."

"Where are we?" Tom said without taking his eye of the gaiter which still had not move.

Tom grin faded and he started looking around and scratch his head "Well...we are were we are supposed to be we are in the right coordinates." Phil said.

"Any idea of what we are supposed to do now," Tom said he still had not taken his eye of the gaiter which now had half of his head out of the water and had move a little bit closer to shore.

"No idea why would we be sent hear I think..." Phil gasp in fear as he notice the gaiter that Tom had been staring at. By now the gaiter was out of the water and standing few feet away from them not moving but just staring at them. Now that it was out of the water Tom could see the full body of the gaiter it was huge he never seen an alligator this big. When he was younger he and his family would go to Gaiter Land and he remember seeing big alligator but never this big.

"Don't talk or make any sudden move," Tom whisper to Phil. He was not sure if not moving or not talking would make the gaiter go back to the muddy water and swim away but it just seem like the right thing to do, but unfortunately it did not work. The gaiter started running toward them at top speed.

"Look out!" Tom yell at Phil as he push him out of the way. He jump out of way himself in the opposite direction that he push Phil in. The gaiter let out an angry roar and started heading to where Phil had landed. Tear of fear fill Phil eyes as he saw the huge alligator heading toward him he could not move he was to scared to even scream.

Tom saw the gaiter heading for Phil and quickly got up. "Oh no you don't," he said as he grab the monstrous tail that was attach to the gaiter. He pull as hard as he could dragging him away from Phil. The gaiter roar angrily and desperately started flapping his tail. Tom did his best to hold on but the gaiter was to strong and he was thrown hard on to the floor. Tom gasp in pain but had not time to recover as he saw the gaiter right in front of his face. The gaiter try to bite his face but Tom quickly roll out of the way. He felt the gaiter hot breath on his neck he could even smell the rancid smell coming out of his mouth. The gaiter kept on trying to bite him but he Tom kept on rolling he was running out of room a few more rolls and he was going to collide with a huge tree. Suddenly a large rock hit the gaiter in the head and the large beast stop for a second then another hit him again near his eye. He roar angrily but was hit again by another rock. By now Tom had gotten up and saw that Phil was Throwing the rocks. Behind Phil was a large tree that had a a rectangular opening it remind Tom of and elevator.

"Tom! Tom! Come on hurry I found something!" Phil yell excitedly

Tom simply nodded he look at the gaiter next to him that was recovering from the blows to the head. Before the gaiter had time to react Tom took of like a rocket heading for Phil and the opening in the tree. The gaiter took of after him. Phil saw the Gaiter coming so he step into the opening of the tree as soon as he did the door started closing. Phil start to panic and start searching for any button that would stop the door but he could not find any. The walls were made of metal and were free of any kind of button or controls.

"Phil! What are you doing!" Tom said as he ran.

Phil started try to stop the slow moving door from closing but it was no use he was not strong enough to hold the doors open. "Tom I can't control they are doing this on their own!"

"Great. Nothing is ever easy." Tom said annoy. He look back and saw that the gaiter was still on his tail and was closing in on him. "Phil Stand back!"

Phil nodded and stood back. Tom immediately jump forward aiming at the closing door. "_Am_ _not going to make it_, he though to himself. As he saw the opening in the tree getting smaller, he close his eye and hope for the best. The next thing he felt was his body crashing in a very hard metal wall as the door behind him close. He heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the door and wall shook a little bit. He heard a loud roar and then it was silent.

**000000000000000000000**

Lord Karma sat in his throne in the bridge of his ship. He was holding a golden glass with multicolor ruby attach to it. The cup had all kind of strange alien writing, from this cup Lord Karma sip human blood. He sat in silence lost in thought a few scabs were scatter around the bridge some of them were attending to numerous control and computer console around the room, a few other just simply stood still guarding there dark master. The main door to the bridge open and Crusher walk in. If he was not warring his black color mask Lord Karma would have notice the frown that he wore on his face.

Lord Karma saw that the door had open and seen Crusher emerge with his hand folded behind his back. "What is it crusher." Lord Karma plainly said and took another sip of warm human blood.

"Sir. My Lord. Our tracking system are not able to detect Tom or the crystal anymore." Crusher Plainly said.

Lord Karma Put his glass down and stood up and glare at Crusher, "What are you trying to tell me Crusher," he said slightly raising his voice.

Crusher felt a chill go down his back and for a second he was scared but he shook that feeling of and breath in deeply to gather all his courage, "My Lord not to long ago Tom and the crystal disappear of our sensor at first we thought it was some kind of malfunction with our systems but I check them all personally and they are all in working order which can only mean one thing."

"Which is?" Lord Karma said as he move closer to Crusher.

"It can only mean one thing..." he hesitated for a second. "He has reach the compound." Crusher immediately lower his head and waited for Lord Karma to lash out at him. To his much surprise the room became silent. He lifted up his head and saw Lord Karma sitting back on his throne drinking out his glass again. I see, was all that Lord Karma said. Crusher watch as Lord Karma continued to sip out of his glass.

"This was not unexpected, I figure he would reach the compound." Lord Karma said calmly.

"My Lord the crystal is lost how are we going to power our weapon? Years of research lost we need that crystal for our weapon to work." Crusher was shock on how Lord Karma was acting he figure this news would make him furious

"I have another card up my sleeve is not a total lost." Lord karma responded calmly. "Just maker sure Slasher get rid of the red ranger and everything will still go as plan." He look down as his glass and saw that it was empty. He signal at one of the scabs that was standing around to refill his glass, the scab obediently responded. He press a few button on one of the wall terminal that were all around the bridge and a small compartment on the wall open. Smoke flew out of the hole on the wall. The scab quickly grab a bag full of red liquid and headed for Lord Karma. He grab his cup and empty the content out of the bag into the glass. He put the glass back where he founded and bow down to Karma before returning to his post. Karma grab the now full glass and started sipping on it again.

"In a way this is a good thing this way there guard will be down once I unleash my weapon, there would be no one to stop me it will be unexpected," he smile evilly he was please with himself. The smile quickly faded as he once again glare at Crusher.

"You better make sure your cousin defeat the red ranger I don't want any screw up do you understand." He said calmly.

"Yes, My Lord I will go to Earth personally once he has arrive and will make sure of it, I will assist if it is necessary." Crusher said in a reassuring voice, he was confidence that the combine strength of him and Slasher will be more than enough to take down Tom.

"Good, now let me be I have much to do." Lord Karma said

"Yes, My Lord," Crusher said. He bow his head down to his master and started heading out the door with his arm still cross behind his back.

**00000000000000000000**

Tom was siting on the floor leaning back against the metal wall of the small room they were now trap in. _A few more second and I would have been gaiter food, _he thought to himself.

"Are you OK?" Phil ask with a concern look on his face.

"Am...Fine," Tom said breathing hard on the floor. He had made no attempt to get up and was not planing on making any just yet, "thank to you man, second time you save my ass today. Am glad you came along." Tom said sincerely.

Phil cheeks turn red. No one had ever complimented him before, and coming from Tom meant a lot to him. He look up to Tom, Tom was starting to becom his personal hero and he was happy that he was able to help him. He knew he could be annoying at times he just did not know how to stop. Most people would have told him to shut up or ditch him by now, but Tom had not. It was surprising to him. Tom was becoming a friend and this exited him because he had never had any friends. He smiled happily to himself.

"Where are we anyway," Tom ask as he observe his surrounding the light above him were dim and his eyes were still trying to adjust to the lighting. The more he look around the more he was convince it was some kind of elevator but he could not see any visible buttons, switches or any sort of controls.

Phil was snap back to reality by Tom question "It look like and elevator but there is no button or any visible way to operate." Phil answer.

Tom slowly got up his breathing was started to return to normal. He started searching each wall carefully for any kind of hidden switches or panel, but with no luck. He let out a sigh of frustration but before he could say anything the elevator started moving on his own. Tom look over to Phil direction.

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything." Phil said as he held his hands up.

He was about to respond when his TM started beeping. He brought his wrist that had his TM was attach to and saw that he had and incoming transmission. Tom quickly open the his TM and accepted it. An elder man with gray hair appear on the small screen in front of him.

_"Have you made it to the compound yet," _was the first thing the man said to Tom.

"I believe so, there was and opening in a tree which turn out to be some weird elevator. Well, at least I think is and elevator, but there was no way of operating it and now it just started moving on his own." Tom responded.

The man happily smile and a look of relief filled his face. _"Good job the next step is to get to the central core and insert the crystal," _he said as he ended the transmission.

"Central core?'' "Where...how are we supposed to fine that." Phil said.

The elevator continue to move downward it made a low humming noise as the it descendent. The elevator finally stop and the door slowly open revealing a dark hallway. There was some emergency lights on but most of the main power seem to of line for some reason. Tom was the first one to step out of the elevator Phil follow as he step out the door slolwy close behind him. Phil let out a loud gasp. Tom look at him and gave him a reassuring look. They walk a few feet till they reach a wall now they had a choice between going left or right.

"Great now which way do we go now," Tom said out loud.

Phil started examine his surroundings till his eyes stop at a sign that was above them attach to the wall. To Phil surprise the sign was writing in English.

"English?" Phil said out loud.

"Huh" Tom said as he look back at his companion.

"The sign on the wall in front of us they are written in English." Phil said as he pointed at them.

Tom Look at where Phil was pointing. He saw a sign posted on the wall in-front him. The sign said** BASEMENT LEVEL **in bold letters. "OK so what is the big deal," he ask Phil.

"I don't know it jus seem strange to me." This place was obviously not built by any one on Earth. So English writing is kind of weird why would an aliens race use the English language to put up sign in this place? "Wont they want to use there own language?" Phil said without taking his eyes of the sign.

"Maybe they wanted people on Earth to use this place." Tom answer.

"But for what?" Phil ask. He had taken his eye of the sign and was now carefully studding somthing that look like a large picture frame that was posted on the wall directly under the sign.

"I don't know Phil but I hope we get all answer soon," Tom said as scratch the back of his head wondering how he was going to find his way around this dark place. "We need to find the core thing and I have no idea where to even begin looking."

"Is this way," Phil said excitedly as he pointed to his right.

Tom gave him a question look. "Are you sure?"

"Yep I been studding this map that I found posted on the wall and it clearly say the central core is a the end of this hall."

Tom Look at the dark hall that stood in front of him. It was spooky to say the least and it was to silent. Tom could not help feal a little bit scared and nervous as he thought of walking down the dark hall. Bit they came this far they could not stop now. He was not going to let a little darkness stand in his way.

"Let go Phil stay close," They both slowly started walking down the long corridor.

**0000000000000000000**

A small one man craft race threw space quickly heading for earth. The body of the ship resemble and egg. The color of the body was silver with no kind of marking on it. There a glass window in top of the of the egg shape ship and behind that window was the cockpit. The man inside piloting the ship had white hair and wore a worry expression on his face. This man name was Zane. A couple of hours ago he had decided to leave the protection of the space ship he built many year ago and leave his people and head for Earth. He knew this mean he could never go back but he knew Earth was where he was needed. He knew the head elder was having him watch he pretended not to know waiting for the chance to escape and when the chance came he did not hesitated. It would take them some time to figure out he was no longer aboard the ship because in his place he left an interactive hologram of himself. No one would suspect a thing till some try to touch or bump into the hologram giving it away, but hopefully by then he would be safe on Earth in the safety of the Defender Force Compound. He still had a good distance to Cover before he reach the Milky Way galaxy and it even grater distance before he reach Earth and the DF compound. He had just had ended a transmission with Tom and was please to learn that he had made it. He knew Phil was with him but he decided not to mention anything about it just yet. He reach into control in-front of him and in put a sequence of button making the ships thruster go into full power making the ship go even faster that it was going before.

**000000000000000000**

Tom and Phil slowly walk down the dark hallway. Tom had his guard up, he was not 100 sure that this place was free of hostile enemy. He was a little scared every time they turn a dark corner his heart beat a little faster. He half wish that someone or something would jump out of the shadow and attack him so he had something physical to fear, something physical to fight. This fear of the unknown was really starting to annoy him.

Phil fallow Tom closely he was also scared but that did not stop him from observing his soundings. Even in the darkness he could tell the walls had a white strip ran along the middle, above the white stripe the wall was painted a bright blue and under the white strip the wall was painted a very dark black. The floor was carpetd wiht a navy blue carpeted. He notice that every few yard there was a small computer terminal atach to the wall. They wre dusty meaning that no one had been hear in a long time at the moment they seem to be of line with no power. _This whole place seem to be running on back or auxiliary power only necessary system seem to be working, _Phil though to himself. They continue walking down the long corridor passing many rooms most of them were close by an automatic door but a few were open. Inside this room were many strange equipment and computer that Phil had never seen before. If he wasn't so scared he would be running from room to room studding each machine and learning what each of them did.

"This place is huge," Tom suddenly said. "Anyway, dude, how did you find the entrance to this place." Tom said as he they turn down another dark hallway this hallway seem darker than the last. It seem every time they turn down another hallway there were less emergency lights working.

"Well,...when you rescue from that alligator I started looking for a place to hide." That when I stumble into the opening, it took me a minute to realize the whole tree was a fake but it look and felt real. "I figure this got to why you were sent hear." Phil answer.

"Well, good work," Tom said as he continue walking he still had his guard up and half expected the alligator would appear and chase them again. He felt a chill go down his back as he though of that gaiter that attack him earlier. Then he realize, he could have die, why on Earth did he just wrestle with an alligator. At the time he did not think about it he just reacted. It just seem like the right thing to do. Suddenly Tom stop making Phil bump into him.

"Ouch," he cried in pain, "why did you stop?" Phil ask.

They came to the end of the hallway infront of them was a huge electronic gray door above the door there was a big sign whit bold letter that said **CENTRAL CORE**.

"Now what," "it seem like the door is electric, it need power to work and this place seem to be lacking that ." Phil said as he stare at the door with a hopeless look on his face.

Tom did not answer just walk up to door his plan was to examine to see if he could find a way in. He would force his way in if he had to, but before he was able to put that plan to effect the door in-front of him slowly started to open whit a loud rumbling. Phil took a few step back, Tom stood still and got in fighting stance just in case something emerge from the door. The door open completely and Tom stood in fighting stance for a few more second before he relax realizing if someone or something was going to attack it would had done it by now or at leas the hope.

The room that stood in front of him was pitch black nothing in that room seem to be operational even the emergency lights were not working. Phil reach into his bag and pull out 2 flashlight. He threw one at Tom, he catch in his hand and turn it one Phil did the same they look at each other and nodded before they both walk in the darkness of the Central Core.

**0000000000000000000**

Crusher lay in his bed staring at the ceiling still pondering Lord Karma strange behavior. _He_ _had something up his sleeve but what? _He thought to himself. He did not like being left out in the dark Lord Karma might be the Leader, the one in charge, his master but he was still second in command and he deserve to know what Lord Karma was planing. _If he had found and AlterNet power source powerful enough to power up the weapon that he and the scientist he kidnap years earlier, been working on for so long he deserve to know, _he thougth to himself. He stood up and let out and angry sight and punch his bed. _I need to find out what going on, _he though to himself, _and he know exactly how_. He still had a few Earth hours before he had to go to Earth and assise crusher in destroy the Red Ranger so he could go see them.

"Earth..." he said out loud. It been a long time since he been on Earth. He had not step foot in that rock since...he did not finish that thought that was a long time ago. He was a different being, he serve Lord Karma now. He and he alone was the only being he answer to and he swore his loyalty to him a long time. He was no longer human...he smile evilly under his mask and headed for the door...


End file.
